To Be A Normal Teenager
by Wolf11
Summary: my summery is to long for this so you have to read it when you open it ok dont get pised off at me! this story will contain large guns and weponry. enjot! after EC and it can be a HA flick I dont know i am still woking on it.chapter4 up muhahahahahahahaha
1. Default Chapter

OK this is my first serious story, well kind of first if you don't count all the stories I have had to do for English, or those strange unfinished s stories sitting at the bottom of my desk, you could count my story called What the Hell? As my first story but that's not serious . (Chaos threatens wolf with hammer from hell to stop rambling), Ok I get the point I'll get on with it. As this is a new story I better do the disclaimer hu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Eion Coffers characters if I did I would I wouldn't be working on this crappy slow computer would I?!! And I also wouldn't be so dame skint of money.  
  
Flame me all you want and sorry of any spelling mistakes. 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333  
  
Artemis is enjoying his new life with his farther, although he feels some thing is missing. But Fowl couldn't keep out of trouble for long. Thanks to a short computer sales man (Mulch) Atremis gets his memory back. The LEP need his help, and some unknown person (or persons) want Artemises life, so while Arty tries to help his fairy friends he hides low in a English School were he befriend a girl who is more than she appears 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333  
  
Chapter 1 frustration  
  
Artemis Fowl Junior, the child prologue now 16, was spending a rainy day reading the books Harry Potter to find out what all the fuss was about. So far already onto the fifth book(only 3 hours of starting on the first) he found it boring and predictable that always the goody to-shoe's will win. He also found it annoying for whenever he read the word magic of fairy some thing in the back of his mind clicked like some forgotten memory that he just could not catch. In the end he just threw the large volume at the wall. Before you wouldn't think that Fowl would be able to throw a pencil let alone a large book but for some strange whim he had asked Butler to become his trainer as he no longer needed him as a body gard with his family going strait. "some thing rouge son" Arty's farther was leaning on the door frame smiling at his son, in his best suit ready for a night out with his wife.  
  
"No I just find J. Roulings books irritating that's all, how is the leg to day" Artemis asked as he got up and stretched.  
  
" some times I don't even know its fake, though it dose ach at times" he said as he rubbed his prosthetic leg. " by the way Arty, your mother has asked me to talk to you about some thing"  
  
Artemis, knowing what he was about to say " I know, mother is still going on at me about not having a social life. Look I just like to be here with you mum, and Butler that's all. And I have several inventions I am working on, I am also close to finding the cure to the common cold."  
  
Fowl Sir. Smiled " God I am lucky to have a genus for a son, even when you knows thing I don't understand. Are you shur you don't want to come to the opera with your mother and me"  
  
Artemis new he'd rather lose 5 points off his IQ than lissom to a bunch of fat people sing "I'm shur dad I have work to do"  
  
"OK, well se you later and think about what you mother wants for you she just wasn't you to be happy" at that he limped out of the room.  
  
*  
  
after his parents were gone he went in search for Butler who was in the kitchen flipping through the mail.  
"There's a letter from Juliet she's made it to the world champion finals, she says to watch channel 12 on Sunday 8 pm , and to wish her luck" butler smiled and added " not that she will need it"  
  
Artemis smiled back at his almost 7 foot tall brick like friend " to tell the truth I feel sorry for her opponent" At that moment the door-bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" said Arty so butler didn't have to get up, ever since he got that strange problem with his chest Artemis felt it was his duty to help his old friend out as often as he could  
  
When arty opened the door he thought there was no one there till a gruff voce said "down hear". When Artemis looked down he saw a very short man with a long matted beard wearing a brown suit. "Yes?" asked Artemis to the stranger " hello young sir I am giving away free faster Internet try outs for my company" at this the sale's man presented Artemis with a CD case. " When you have seen it and if you like what you see contact me on this number" he shoved the number and CD into Artemis's hands " good bye" at that he was gone before Arty could say a word. Closing the door Artemis flipped the CD over and over wondering were he had seen that man before. Shrugging Artemis when to his study and put the gold CD in his PC. why did he have the feeling htat his life is about to change?  
  
4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444  
  
this is only the first chapter ok so please tell me what you thought or just talk  
  
I know it's a cliff hanger and I know some people hat them but I have three good reasons for it  
  
1 I need to work on my other story  
  
2 I have a mountain of home work  
  
3 I really need to go to the toilet bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs to the toilet to find chaos in there)  
  
Wolf: the the hell out of there I need to piss  
  
Chaos: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalaalalallala 


	2. Epidemic

I have 2 review. Thank you slime frog if not Tie Kerl Look I'm sorry the spelling and grammar is not up to your taste but what do you expect from a story on fan fiction? God I am sooo sorry I was just wanting to try and write a siouse story as well as do my homework and the other story I have posted. In addition, I am the best writer in my class.  
  
Chaos: You fucking slut how dare you make fun of my sister yes she's crap spelling and grammar but she writes dame good stories and has a number of loyal fans and an amazing imagination. YOU FREAKING SLAG GO FUCK A NUN!!!!!!  
  
Can some one tell my bro. To keep his nose out off my business or at leased out of this story, oh, and if it makes you happy I will correct the name all I wanted to do was see if any one would see it.  
  
I still don't know how I am going to do this story, so it will be a suppress for us both.  
  
Disclaimer: you now what? I REALLY CAN'T BE ARSED TO A DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222  
  
Chapter 2 Epidemic ?!  
  
Police Plaza  
  
It was yet another boring day at the LEP. Holly found that ever since Artemis Fowl had been mind wiped no one had the guts take on the LEP. Yeah there were a few goblin gangs making trouble for elderly gnomes, but nothing on under ground war. Holly was just typing up a review for that weeks patrols when she heard some one cough violently. She looked over the wall of her cubical at Trouble Kelp who looked extremely pale and worn. "Hay you all right Kelp?" Though she wasn't close to Trouble, a fairy getting sick was extremely bad. "No, to your question Holly, I don't understand this I took the Ritual yesterday I should be as hyped up as a gnome on caffeine" Trouble rasped through his dry throughout. "You better go see a warlock, it won't be any good for the LEP to have their best officer down."  
Trouble laughed, it sounded more like a dogs bark, his throughout was so dry, "like we would need any officers, Havens as quiet as a mouse" Trouble lurch out off his cubical coughing as he went.  
  
Holly wondered if she should tell Commander Root of Troubles illness while she walked down the hall to his office, but brushed that idea away. It was probably nothing magic cannot fix. She knocked on Root door and opened it when she head the usual, 'what is it?!' When Root saw Holly he sat up in his chair "ah, Holly anything in your report of any interest and, WHY HAS IT TAKEN YOU SO LONG!" Root, couldn't be civilised even if he wanted to. "I only started it today!" wrong answer. "Then why didn't you start it yesterday or even last week you can't tell me you've been to busy, we haven't had any thing for almost a YEAR!!!!" Root just loved to blow up about things of no importance, but as Holly had known him for quite some time she knew that he was just as board as the rest of them. "Yes sir, I'll start my next report sooner" Just as Holly was about to leave, " Oh, Short, Foaly has some new things he needs to be tested he has asked me to chose someone, I said you" a small smirk appeared on his face, "at least you got your report in on time." Holly could have jumped for joy; Foaly always had something good he was working on, bye, bye boredom for a while.  
  
"Hi, captain come to play with my new toys." Foaly's usual friendly if not annoying voice entered Holly ears when she walked into the Tech Lab. Holly looked around and saw no sign of the centaur. "Yeah, but it would be easier to 'play' with them if you could stop being the almighty voice from no were and tell me where they are"  
Not from 'No where,' from above" at that moment Holly felt something wet hit her cheek. Wiping it away she found it to be a half chewed bit of carrot. "ewww" Holly looked up to see Foaly hovering soundlessly above her, face full of mirth.  
"What do you think of one my many new brilliant inventions" Foaly laded as quietly as a feather on to the rubber tiles "I call them Moon Flyers they are powered by moon light and is light but strong enough to lift a mud man."  
"One problem, what if there's no moon and why would you want something that can carry a mud man" asked Holly.  
"It has a back-up battery that will last for eyons and will recharge every time you turn the thing off, and I know many fat gnomes who haven't been off their feet for a long time." Answered Foaly removing the wings and placing them on a rack " also, there are some centaurs who have been wanting to fly like you elves."  
"Come on Foaly give me some thing to test" Holly said trying to keep the anticipation out of her voice. "OK Short keep your ears on" Foaly rummaged around in the mass of electronics that covered his work table, "Ah! Here you go" Foaly pulled out a large shiny gun. "This babe is the G2000 Mk.5 Electron Pulsar Laser. When it hits it target it sends out a electrical pulse."  
"Oh who would have thought" Holly muttered sarcastically, " just give me the gun." And before Foaly could do anything Holly snatched the gun from his hairy hands, took brief aim at a practise target, and puled the trigger.  
At first Holly thought nothing had happened, the target was intact with only a few sparks flying around it. Then the target just crumbled into a small heap of ash. Foaly snatched back the gun, "next time let me explain, you could have missed!"  
"Can I have one of those?!" Holly was still stunned by the smouldering ash.  
"Officers" Foaly snorted, "never take any notice of a guinus." "Forget the gun we know that works I want to show you something special" Foaly pulled out a slim remote control, "I present to you,. FART! Fairy. Artificial. Reacon. Transformation! " And dramatically Foaly pushed the remote. One wall in the lab slid open with a huge pile of smoke billowing from it to reveal a mechanical suit that would fit one elf. It had about four guns strapped to it and what looked like a "light sabre", from that Mud Mad movie, with people ranting about something called the 'forks'. At leased that was what it looked like before some thing in the suit malfunctioned creating a small explosion. "NOO," whined Foaly as he extinguished the fire " I work my flanks off, and then find that it can't even walk with out blowing up!"  
  
After trying to sympathise with the pissed off centaur, Holly was able to try out Foaly other creations, and by the end of her shift, found her self carrying most of it on the way home. As she walked through the streets of Haven whistling happy to have the new gear (including the G2000) attached to her belt, Holly heard someone cough violently behind her. At first she thought it was Trouble but when she turned around it was some one she never seen before. Now that it had got her attention she saw that lots of elves and pixies were coughing. This was bad. Fairies do not get sick. After giving many elves a wide breath, Holly finally made it back to her apartment. Shutting the door Holly had the feeling that this was going to change the Peoples way of life forever.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333  
  
So second chapter locked and loaded. Was my spelling or grammar any better if its not then I DO NOT CARE I HAVE HOMEWORK AND A LIFE OUTSIDE MY COMPUTER, ALONG WITH AN ANOTHER STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I'm getting a bloody cold, just what I need (suddenly smells some thing burning looks around to find it was her)  
  
SHIT!!! OH CRAP I M ON FIRE, WATER, WATER (shoves head into a conveniently placed water bucket)  
  
Chaos: sorry you said you were cold. (Holds up matches)  
  
What happened to chaos is to bad for the rating I gave this so I will not write it  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. so it begins

OK, third chapter, my mind is blank, I am screwed, and HELP ME I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS IN MY HEAD! (Piano falls on wolf) Brilliant mister Bob.  
  
Slime Frog: I LOVE YOU!!!! Not in romantic way, I am A LEZ) you are the only one so far who has liked my story THANK YOU!(  
  
Starlover11: whats the plot? You ask. Look, if you read a story and you new whats was going to happen just from reading 2 chapters then what would be the point in reading the rest of it? I don't even know how its going to end cos. I'm making it up as I go OK.  
  
Chaos: FUCK YOU, JUST READ IT!!!!!!  
  
Wolf: can somebody please get him out of this story, this is MINE, MINE,MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos: isn't our reader writer realashionship amazing!!!! FUCK YOU ALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (large harp falls on choas)  
  
Wolf: god whats with all the instraments  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222(so many numbers)22222222222222222222222 Chapter 3: So it begins  
  
Back in Fowl Manor  
  
FILE LOADED  
  
Flashed up on Arteimses' computer, Artemis hit enters. At first Artemis thought nothing had happened when his own face came up on the screen.  
"Hello Artemis Fowl the second" said the other Artemis on the computer,"do not worry this is not a trick of any kind as I am you. This is something you have been missing for the passed few years some thing which you will want back. Hear it is." And at that the computer Artemis started saying words like fairy, Holly Short, centaur, fairy bible, guns, Mafia, C cube, Arctic, LEPrecon.  
Suddenly memories stared flying back at such a speed Artemis thought his brain would explode. The pain of it drove him to his knees, hand clasped over his ears as though he could stop all the information flying into his mind. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Arteimses slowly rose to his feet. Every thing was back, kidnapping Holly Short of the LEP, saving his father from the Mafia, defeating Jon Spiro every thing. Artemis didn't know what to think his emotions were all over the place, part of him felt relived to finally have his memory back the other part was in raged that that the fairies had taken it. Artemis looked up at the computer screen and saw the translated version of the fairy bible. Remembering something Artemis took the number the sales man, obviously Mulch Diggums, gave him from his pocket and quickly punched the number into his mobile. It rang three time before Mulch answered. " It took you long enough Fowl, for a minute I thought you threw the disk away."  
"I'm glade to see you got out, a little before I thought you would but that not a problem. How's your freedom?" Artemis did his best to sound formal and keep the relief out of his voice. "Boring so far, I got out last month, Julius wasn't to happy about it though made Foaly go over the file 69 times before he was convinced" laughed Mulch remembering the look of astonishment on roots face, priceless. " Do you know how Holly is?" the words came out of his mouth before he knew what he said.  
"Fine, last time I saw her, why?" he asked in a mocking tone, "something in that cold hart of yours pinging?" "No" Artemis' voice, which was starting to break, went high, "I mean", he coughed slightly, "No, I just wanted to know how she and the LEP are doing with out Artemis Fowl stirring things up." Mulch grunted in disbelief, Fowl was growing up and even geniuses have crushes.  
  
*~*  
  
When Holly came to work the next day she was immediately called to Root office and she did not have to ask why. One third of the crew at the Police Plaza were coughing their lungs out.  
"Short, this is a disaster, I have handled gangs, rouge trolls, boy genus's, and the Arctic but I, I'm at my wits end! There hasn't been an epidemic since the mud-men walked on their feet." Root looked 20 years older as he paced back and fourth in his office, pale as a gnomes behind. "Are we going to Lockdown sir," asked Holly, referring to when ever there in a flood, fairy discovery, or an epidemic, the city is completely closed off. We cannot, the Council has said they want no panic in the and to act like nothing wrong. All they really want is so they don't lose any money from holiday makers, by Fronds name, they wont even let me stop all transport to the surface" Roots' face started to steam. "Hay Julius can I cook an egg on your head before it bursts like a volcano?" was Foalys' usual cynical voice as he trotted into the office arms full of official looking documents. "I have those papers you want, are you shore the Council wont fry us what you are planing to do." "Planing to do what?" Holly asked Foaly, and then looked at the document "what are all theses for?" she picked up one of the documents and read, THE RETURN OF MEMORIES OF FOWL. "What!" holly could have leaped for joy "you are going to give Artemis back his memories?" She suddenly realised the seriousness of this "you mean we need his help? Is it that bad?" "I'm afraid so, if the council knew what I was planning they would have me striped of rank and throw me out, but if they expect me to nothing then they are stupider than they act." Said Root "We need Fowl, our medical warlocks are at their wits end, and I have never handled a virus except a one concerning a computer" it surprised Holly to hear Foaly say he could not do some thing, that of all things made her worry.  
  
*~*~*~* Deep in an under ground cave  
  
The black clocked figure chuckled evilly as he watched Root explain his plan to Holly and Foaly, in a dark pool of liquid. "That's it Root, tell me your plan so I can destroy you and your vial technology" said the figure in a low grinding voice, "Serfi! Get in here." A small green pixy ran to bid his master's wish. "Yes milord Virus?" Serfi bowed low. "I need you and you men to assassinate this Artemis Fowl!" ordered Virus, "if he lives the LEP might find a cure to my draining spell, and that would destroy my perfect plan!" Yes milord, I and my men will do anything, to rid the People of their evil technology" and at that he ran off to gather his men. Virus turned back to his seeing pool and watched as Holly Short got ready to move out.  
  
*~*~*~* Above the city if Dublin, Ireland  
  
As Holly sailed the skies of Ireland on the new Moon Flyers, she couldn't help but wonder why in Fronds name, was she so glade that she was going to see Artemis? Yes they had become friends after they saved Artemises Farther in the Arctic, but that didn't explain that feeling inside of her. It felt like she was going to burst with joy and break down in tears at the same time. It pissed her off when she didn't know what was going on with her emotions; she was the only female LEP so she had to keep most of her emotions hidden. Was the feeling love? It couldn't be how could a fairy love a mud-man, how could a love mud-man love a fairy?  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222  
  
well that's the third chapter what do you think. Just so you know It will get much more exciting don't worry, and I'm not going to make it a really soppy love story. So to those who like romance stories this aint going to be one, yes people are going to fall in love but I m planing to make in more of a action adventure story ok dot get mad.  
  
Chaos;(singing) bugger off, bugger off, bugger off, bugger off, bugger off, buggr oooooffff lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaa (drum set falls on chaos)  
  
sorry it took so long  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. roses and Mage booms

This is the chapter when they start to get the guns out Muhahahahahahaahhaahahahahahaha! I LOVE GUNS! THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos: PRETTY! AK-407 WEEEEEEE  
  
OK we are sad but guns are so cool! name one person who doesn't want A GUN.  
Sorry I will get on with the story. Slime frog: thank you once again for review you are the best!  
  
This is going to be long! 0000000000000000000000009999999999999999999999999999000000000000000000000099 9999999 Bring it on!  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Butler, memory fully back thanks to Mulch and Artemis, sat on the living room couch staring into space, two words spinning round his head. I died. Not only had he died but he was shot in the chest point-blank, frozen, magically brought back to life with a bullet proof chest. Was unable to help when his charge was in danger, his memory erased and to top it all off, had dwarf bum fat injected into his face! It didn't help ether, that the dwarf who donated the fat was sat on the armchair in front of him, shoving a large chocolate cake down his unhinged jaw. "You know Mulch us mud men have this brilliant invention called the fork," drawled Artemis, as he came into the living room with his freshly printed version of the fairy bible. "Just because I work with mud men doesn't mean I pick up their habits," said Mulch as he re hinged his jaw. "So, Arty, what's your first plan for me, bank of London? Maybe Fortnox?" Artemis suddenly frowned, even with his memory back something was missing. Then he realised that, when his memory was on vacation, he was no longer obsessed with gold or money. With his father back he found there was more to life than being wealthy. Artemis got up and walked to a nearby window, which looked out onto his mums rose garden. At night it seemed even more beautiful than in daylight, the moon glowing down on the garden while the stars sparkled playfully.  
Dom smiled and put one massive hand of Artemises shoulder knowing what was going through his head. "You know, you don't have to be evil when you're a genius. Use that IQ for those in need instead of crime." This made Artemis look down, he could help. In the past two years he had been helping medical research, unknown of course. He had sent formulas over the Internet to a medical lab in London, so far he had cured breast cancer, lung rot and was working on the common cold.  
" I know Dom, I." but Artemis suddenly stared out the window eyes locked onto something. "Dom did the fairies replace our cameras?" he asked the confused Butler urgently.  
"Err, no I don't think so. Artemis" but it was too late Artemis was already sprinting down the hall to the camera room. Mind racing.  
By the time Butler and Mulch got to the room Artemis was already fiddling around with one of the cameras that looked over the rose garden. "What is it mud boy? An invisible bugler trespassing on you garden." Was Mulches mocking voice. Artemis smiled "you could say that" and at that he hit the freeze button, the supposedly deserted garden now had fairy hovering above a rose bush in a green LEP suit and helmet. "What?! They couldn't have know your memory was back already" now Mulches voice sounded fearful rather than sarcastic. He was more concerned that, if the LEP new he had knowingly returned Fowls past, he would be shipped to Howlers Peak before Root could say 'convict.' "If that was the case Mulch why just one? They obviously need my help once more." Said Artemis calmly." Come on Dom if it is not who I think it is the fairy will need an invite. As Artemis walked out of the room butler started to think, 'who I think'. Holly!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Out side Fowl Manor  
  
By the time Holly reached Fowl Manor she had pushed her strange emotions toward Artemis to the back of her mind, and intended them to stay there. Fowl manor looked like something from a dream, a moon lit night resting over a forbidden castle. She took some time to admirer a rose garden not noticing that someone was looking out of a window towards her direction. Why should she be worried if she did notice? No one knew her jet, and she was shielded. Reluctantly she flew over the rose garden and searched for a way in. She was just coming round to the main entrance when the front door opened, she watched as someone tall walked out of it , like you would to admirer the weather, and breathed in deeply. It took a while for her to realise who the tall, strong, dark haired youth was, it was Artemis Fowl! By Fronds name, he had worked out and was no longer the thin gangly boy she remembered him as. But that wasn't the only thing that took her by surprise. " Beautiful night, isn't it Holly?" how such a small sentence could give such a impacted was beyond Holly. There was also the fact that he was looking right at her. Holly un-shielded and cocked her new G2000 at Artemis, "OK Fowl talk, how did you get it back?" Artemis smiled. Even with out the whole vampire look, that smile still gave her chills. "Got what back Captain? I seem to have everything except if someone stole it from me." That struck home, and she realised they were still friends. "You know you had to be mind-wiped, and you took it submissively. In all truth I should be the one pissed off, you still haven't answer my question" she said as she lowered the EP laser. "Come in I think there is some one you would like to meet" Artemis now dropped the evil smile and replaced with a friendly one as he moved away form the door so she could hover in. She heard Mulch before she saw him, swearing in many different languages (not all human) trying to fight the hold Butler had him in to stop him from running away. "I should have known you'd have something to do with this" holly said as she landed the Moon flyers on the exotic Persian rug. "Thanks." Much stopped fighting ".What? Thanks for what?!" Mulch had expected some snide comment, description of what Root will do to him, or at least a buzz baton to the backside. Not a thank you. " Well you have saved me the time of bringing the mud boy back to speed so we can get right down to the nitty-gritty part" Holly side as she took of the Moon Flyers, stretched and cracked the tension from her neck. "You need my help right, I do not believe there will be any other reason for this lovely visit. And I have barley had my memory back for three hours to cause suspicion so that is not the case." Yes they might be friends but Holly still wished she could whack that smirk off Arty's face whenever he knew he was right. She was about to answer when something small red and shinny crashed through the window. Butler jumped to his feet like a pissed off rhino.  
Artemis leaned over for a close inspection "what is it?" he was just reaching out for it when Holly grabbed his collar and pulled him away from it. "Holly what are.." "Run now!" Holly yelled. Butler didn't need any more warning he had already pulled his charge up then grabbed Mulch and ran for the out of the room Artemis and Holly not far behind.  
They just reached the main hall when the small red ball flashed then exploded destroying the lounge room it had landed in. "That, was a mage boom, magic in other words" panted Holly, "were is your look camera room?" "This way follow me" and Artemis once again ran to the camera room "What's going on?" " If I knew that I wouldn't be so damn worried. No one uses mage booms any more, not even our LEP warlocks, to uncontrollable". When Holly reached the camera room, she quickly went to the main camera at the front of Fowl Manor and pressed the freeze button. , "D'artive!" There frozen on the screen was at least 20 fairies marching or flying towards Fowl Manor. The strange thing was there was no sine of mechanical wings on any of them, the ones who flew were pixies with their own wings, and they wore dark robes and held a magic ball of flame in the hands. "crap, who the hell are they!" Holly would have been surprised that the boy genius would use such colourful language, if she had not been trying to figure out that same question for her self. " They're some of the PureMage" Mulch said out of breath and sweaty "a type of colt who despise all technology. Bunch of dark aged prat's if you ask me." "And how do you know that. And why in Fronds name are they hear throwing mage booms!" Holly now starting to get very worried she can handle trolls, mud-men, just about anything, but magic was not one of them. " I over hear thing when every I have a nice visit to your LEP cells, and I don't have a clue why they throwing booms. Maybe as the don't like technology they think it would be a good idea to kill our young technology wizard hear" Mulch gives Artemis a hard pack on the back. I don't care why they are hear but they are deep shit for blowing up fowl manor." Said Artemis in a low deadly voice which sent chills down everyone else's back. "Butler arm the Manor", Bulter was already gone "Mulch Holly you don't have to help but it would be appreciated." The two fairies looked at each other. "Oh hell, as I said I think they're a bunch of prats, of course I'll help" laughed Mulch, then turned to Holly. "My mission was to bring you to Haven but they told me to bring you alive, count me in." Artemis smiled almost relieved to have their help. "good follow me before they throw another of their magic tricks" and Artemis rushed out of the room the two fairies in tow.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
ok, ok sorry for stopping it right were they get the guns out but I need to think what beautiful guns they could have 'eye glaze as wolf stars into the distance' AK47,Missil launcher, machine guns.  
  
Chaos: We need desert eagles, M 16A2s, M 134, and a small mech. (begins to drool!)  
  
Sorry this took so long but I been doing homework. 


End file.
